


one more wrong turn tonight

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Feels, Femslash February, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Fox Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Genderbent Adrien Agreste, Kwami Swap, Peacock Adrien Agreste, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february day 28: dance
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	one more wrong turn tonight

“You shouldn’t be here,” Foxglove hissed, holding her flute out as if to defend herself from the peacock villainess. Paonne Royale shrugged. 

“I wanted to see you,” she said, reaching out to brush her fingers against Foxglove’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“He’ll kill you if he finds out about us,” she said, taking Paonne’s hand from her cheek. “I’m not willing to risk that.”

“I am, though,” the peacock reminded her. “I’m willing to risk it.”

“You’ll risk  _ everything _ just to see me again?” Foxglove dropped her lover’s hand. “I’m not willing to risk your life like this, Paonne.”

“Please. Can we- can we dance? One last time?” Paonne asked, and Foxglove sighed, unable to refuse. 

In the morning, they would be enemies again. 

But in the dark,

they’d find each other in their arms

again 

and again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
